high_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
High Middle: The Movie
Summary Some students were walking out the bus. Others came walking. One student went on bike. June came walking with the students. She asked Ellie if she is in "Mrs Aswell". Ellie says "yes". June saw students with body armor. June asked Carlos of why are they wearing body armor. Carlos says that sometimes Mrs. Aswell gets into a danger of weird. June was scared that she brought any body armor. She gets to class. All of the students were there except June. She walks inside. Mrs. Aswell saw June. She welcomes her and told the students to welcome her. The students waved, smiled, said hello, and Mark said that she is hot. Everyone stared at me. Mark just became quiet. Mrs. Aswell said if she was in any school. June said she was. Mrs. Aswell was confused. She told her why she was in this class and school. June told her she just had bad grades. Mrs. Aswell told her new seat. June sat next to Ellie and Justin. Ellie said if she wants to be friends. She said it was fine. For like 12 minutes, Mrs. Aswell was teaching. She bumped to the chemicals of an explosion. Everyone went under the tables. Percy went straight to the closet. June was still sitting. Justin grabbed her hand and dragged her down the table. The school shaked. Everyone went up to see if it was safe. Mrs. Aswell had dust. Percy came out of the closet and collapsed. Justin told her if she was okay. June nodded with a look on Justin. Justin smiled. Everyone went back to their seat. The nutrition bell rang. Mrs. Aswell tells the class to meet her at the school yard for P.E. after nutrition. In nutriton, Emily went to June. She told her if she wanted to sit with her friends. June looked at the table Emily pointed. Riley and Alice were waving. June went to the table. After 15 minutes, they were talking about stuff. Then the bell rang. They went to P.E. They then play a game of Dodgeball. June was chosen by Finn. There was chaos. A ball went striaght up to June but Justin got the hit. He had to go to the nurse but there wasn't a nurse. June was suprised on Justin taking the hit. At lunch, June wanted Justin to sit with her. They talk for 3 minutes about the school. As soon as June started to kiss him, Justin got pulled by Liam. Liam wanted him to take a water balloon to Zack. Zoey told June if she wanted to have company. June tells her that she kinda likes Justin. Zoey tells her about her crush with Finn and everything will be alright. After 6 minutes, the students get into a disaster of fire. June comes to the school and told them what happened. Mike did a flashback of what caused that to happen. Mrs. Aswell was seen walking to school and saw a dog peeing on the fire hydrant. Mrs. Aswell told the dog not to pee on that because it has water in it. She moved the dog and saw a boy kicking a ball to the fire hydrant. It went flying to school and into Ms. Karey's cooking class. It smashed into the oven. The oven started to go on fire. Mrs. Aswell then went inside for no reason. The students then went inside to see what happen. Then the dog went to the fire and pee on it causing it to have more danger. June wanted to save everyone. She went inside and dodged the flames. Henry then came to the school. Mike forgot about him. Henry then went to the fire station to get help. June went inside Mrs. Aswell's classroom. She got everyone out but she got stuck between two flames. Justin then went inside to save her. He didn't found a way to get her out. She was near the stairs. He told her to jump when the flames get lower before they go higher. She gets scared but Justin reminded her that she can trust him. June jumps and Justin holds her. He puts her down. June blushed. Justin told her that there is no time to stop. He grabbed her by the hand and went outside the school. Henry was in the firetrucks and tells everyone to back away. The firefighters told him to put out the fire with them. Henry got the front to the hose. He then flies around with the hose while the fire starts to burn off. He finally gets down. Everyone cheered for June, Justin, and Henry. June and Justin smiled at each other. The next day, June comes to class with her best friends. She sits near Justin and kisses him on the cheek. Ellie welcomes June to the class again. Mrs. Aswell told June that she can be trusted like Henry. She takes out the pop quizzes. June laughs and winks at the camera. The credits roll. Trivia * This wasn't really the origin of June. There is a difference between the book and cartoon. * This is the same thing with June's crush on Justin. She had a crush on him in the 7th book. * Mark suddenly had a crush on her but he just forgot it. * There wasn't a fire in the book but it is a difference. * There is a second movie but I will maybe handle it with my own series. Category:Episodes